Juventud
by Shojoranko
Summary: Fue siguiendo aquel camino de rocas destrozadas sintiendo que iba directo a una trampa, pero su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, mitad curioso mitad horrorizado. Entonces escuchó el grito, y fue como si un espectro le pasara su dedo frio y muerto sobre el camino de su columna vertebral. Ranma tiritó involuntariamente y la sangre se le heló en las venas.


-o-

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

-o-

 _ **Juventud**_

-o-

* * *

Brincó el muro de piedra y cayó limpiamente al otro lado, sin un solo ruido como un gato, ese pensamiento llegó a su mente sin que lo pudiera detener y supo que era un mal presagio.

Encaminó sus pasos y el corazón comenzó a martillearle en el pecho, con la terrible incertidumbre de que algo no estaba bien. Al dar vuelta en una esquina de la casa silenciosa, la tenue luz del crepúsculo le mostró aquel espectáculo de violencia desmedida que lo hizo encogerse en su lugar.

Cerró los ojos añorando por un momento aquellos días de combates más simples e inocentes, tragó en seco.

Fue siguiendo aquel camino de rocas destrozadas sintiendo que iba directo a una trampa, pero su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, mitad curioso mitad horrorizado. Entonces escuchó el grito, y fue como si un espectro le pasara su dedo frio y muerto sobre el camino de su columna vertebral. Ranma tiritó involuntariamente y la sangre se le heló en las venas.

El grito volvió a repetirse y comenzó a sudar copiosamente. Sus pies se detuvieron y se negaron a seguir avanzando, pero él sabía que tenía que seguir. Era su propio camino del héroe, era su obligación, era su deber como artista marcial y principalmente era su deber como Saotome.

Sintiendo que cada pierna pesaba toneladas el hombre joven se obligó a seguir su camino. Sorteo pedazos de piedra más grandes y de nuevo deseó estar en cualquier otra parte menos ahí. Con una última muestra de debilidad, Ranma volteó hacia la silenciosa casa. Sabía que no había nadie lo cual no supo decidir si era bueno o malo. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró sabiendo que debía de enfrentar su destino tarde o temprano, y por experiencia propia sabía que si dejaba pasar más tiempo era mucho peor. Aunque él no era un tipo particularmente religioso ni creyente elevó una leve oración a sus antepasados, pidiendo porque la estirpe de los Saotome no terminara con él y así echó a andar hacia la vieja estructura de madera. Puso la mano en la puerta y un nuevo grito salió de adentro, negándose a seguir pensando más la abrió con decisión. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la habitación. Pero escuchaba aquellos sonidos, gruñidos, quejidos, golpes fuertes, gritos estertóreos.

A Ranma se le secó la garganta, abrió la boca para anunciar su llegada pero simplemente no pudo. Entonces la vio, aquella figura que se le antojó de una belleza deslumbrante, etérea, casi sublime pero al mismo tiempo salvaje, terrible y aniquiladora.

Su esposa.

La muchacha de adentro se hallaba en un estado de tal frenesí que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre hasta varios minutos después. Volteó hacia él dejando el puño en el aire con el cual había destrozado a un enemigo invisible y las rocas en el jardín.

Ranma la observó, su pecho subía armoniosamente, bamboleándose, si fuera por él se quedaría eternamente observando aquel movimiento. Por el fragor del intenso entrenamiento al que ella se había sometido su camiseta estaba revuelta y dejaba ver aquel tentador vientre plano. Su postura marcaba sus glúteos firmes y bien formados y su cabello estaba húmedo y se pegaba a su frente, como en las noches de intensa pasión que solían tener. Ranma se removió inquieto en su lugar.

Era probable que nunca lo dijera en voz alta pero desde la adolescencia siempre le había gustado ver a Akane entrenar. Pues era uno de los escasos momento que la podía observar a placer y largo rato sin que ella lo culpara de dobles y pervertidas intenciones. Incluso la podía tocar corrigiendo su técnica y golpes. Muchas veces tras corregir su postura había dejado las manos en su cintura unos segundos más del necesario disfrutando del agradable calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica. Se preguntaba en aquel entonces si algún día podría tocarla a placer sin que ella pusiera objeciones. Con el ceño fruncido, rostro serio y un tanto adusto, solía observarla con los brazos cruzados en aquellas sesiones de entrenamiento. Se negaba a cambiar de expresión pues estaba seguro que si relajaba el rostro, la mandíbula se le caería y sus ojos la seguirían hambrientos por donde ella fuera. Le gustaba la forma en que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma al entrenamiento, su fuerza salvaje, su tenacidad incluso su adorable torpeza por la que se reía y burlaba de ella al momento, pero después en el amparo de la obscuridad de su cuarto rememoraba con increíble nitidez y ternura.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero Akane, sin proponérselo, de esa manera lo había enamorado como un idiota.

—Ranma —dijo Akane entonces sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Ranma subió la mano hacia donde estaba el interruptor de luz y la encendió.

—¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras?

Akane volteó el rostro.

—Entrenando, no quise perder la concentración encendiendo la luz.

—Ya —dijo Ranma cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza, escudándose bajo esa fachada de indolencia que tan bien sabía aparentar—Si a entrenar te refieres a destrozar todas las piedras del jardín.

—Puff, no empieces Ranma que no estoy de humor —dijo Akane acomodando su ropa.

—Se nota, llevas toda la semana actuando rara ¿sabes? —dijo él dándole una ligera mirada, con su tono de voz tan indiferente como su postura.

Akane lo miró con sorpresa

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí. Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas y sé que algo te está molestando así que me lo dices ahora o te juro que no te dejaré en paz.

Akane rodó los ojos al escucharlo hablar como un adolescente.

—Es una tontería mía, no es importante —dijo ella dándole la espalda. Tomó su toalla facial y comenzó a secar el sudor de su rostro.

—Akane o me dices o te juro que soy capaz de ir a buscar a Shampoo donde quiera que este para que me dé una de sus brujerías y obligarte a decir la verdad.

— ¡No te atreverías! —contestó ella dándose la vuelta con la velocidad de una serpiente. Aún seguía poniéndose celosa cada que los labios de Ranma pronunciaban el nombre de la amazona.

— ¡Ja! No me retes Akane. Sabes que soy capaz —dijo Ranma con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Akane bufó , lo observó de reojo y lo miró terriblemente decidido. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que su esposo no dejaba estar las cosas hasta que no se salía con la suya.

— ¡Te digo que es una tontería!

Por toda respuesta Ranma cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, cruzó los brazos y se dejó caer sobre el suelo del Dojo de piernas cruzadas.

Akane se dio por vencida. Suspiró y se fue a sentar enfrente de Ranma que la siguió con la vista.

—El sábado pasado fui con Yuka y Sayuri de compras —dijo Akane una vez que se hubo acomodado.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Estuvimos la mañana en el centro comercial y después entramos a una cafetería.

—Bien —dijo Ranma sin saber muy bien a donde iría a parar Akane.

—Fuimos a esa cafetería —dijo mirándolo tras las pestañas —la que sirve el helado de menta y chocolate doble que te gusta.

Ranma asintió.

—La empleada se acercó a tomar nuestra orden; Yuka y Sayuri pidieron primero pero yo aún estaba viendo el menú cuando…—Akane vaciló, tragó saliva.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Ranma expectante.

—Cuando…, ella…

—¿Si? —la urgió a seguir, sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

 _—¡Ellamedijoyparaustedseñora!_ —Akane se tapó la cara con las manos y gritó aquello sin hacer pausa.

Ranma parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender.

—No comprendo —musitó— ¿ella dijo que?

Akane lo observó con el rostro congestionado.

— ¡Ella me dijo señora! ¡Señora!

Ranma volvió a parpadear, abrió la boca, la cerró, se rascó la cabeza y la observó.

— ¿Y? —preguntó simplemente.

Akane lo taladró con la mirada, se levantó y Ranma se echó hacia atrás, asustado. Ahora entendía porque había tenido un mal presentimiento todo este rato.

—Akane yo, no…

— ¡Eres un insensible! —le gritó su esposa.

— ¿Yo? —dijo Ranma que no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando.

—¡TÚ!

—¿¡Porque!? ¡Yo no hice nada!—refutó Ranma levantándose de un salto molestándose con ella.

— ¿Te parece poco? —dijo Akane observándolo con los ojos bien abiertos —¡Señora! ¡Señora! ¡Me dijo señora!

Akane comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, casi con histeria.

Ranma la observó y poco a poco el entendimiento hizo luz en su esforzado cerebro.

—Pero eres mi esposa.

—¡Si!

—Tenemos un mes de casados.

—¡Ya lo sé!

—Eso te convierte en…

—¡No lo digas! —dijo Akane corriendo a taparle la boca.

Ranma quedó estático y con las manos crispadas. Sabiendo que de un momento a otro las cosas se complicarían y él terminaría durmiendo esa noche en un solitario futón. Se mordió la lengua.

—Te dije que era una tontería mía. Pero hubieras visto la mirada que me lanzaron Yuka y Sayuri. Fue como si estuviera a kilómetros de ellas y me de repente me sentí diez años más vieja que mis amigas. No sé qué me pasa, nunca me habían importado esas cosas. Soy una tonta. ¿No?

Akane quitó la mano de la boca de su esposo y lo miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Ranma entró en pánico.

"¿De verdad quiere que diga algo?" —Pensó ahogando un jadeo—"¿Que dice mi papá?, ¿qué la mente es la de la edad? No, no, ¿cómo es? ¿La mente es la que se arruga? ¡No! Maldición, oh maldición me está mirando, está frunciendo el entrecejo, ¡di algo Saotome di algo! Para mí pareces una niña, Akane, no, no, eso suena muy raro. ¡Se está enojando maldición, maldición, di algo Saotome lo que sea! ¡Algo que te haya funcionado antes!"

—…ehhh, te ves linda si sonríes Akane.

Akane abrió los ojos y por unos tensos segundos Ranma no supo descifrar la expresión de su esposa. Finalmente, para su sorpresa, Akane se echó a reír. Y siguió riendo. Akane se agarró el estómago y se dobló sobre sí misma en un incontenible ataque de risa. Ranma estaba estático observándola y se rascó la barbilla, sin entender.

Finalmente Akane dejó de carcajear y se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas.

—Gracias Ranma, realmente necesitaba eso —dijo ella suspirando —. Prometo no volver a dejarme llevar por tonterías.

Akane se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

—Me gusta mucho ser tu esposa, y ahora que lo pienso ser una señora también tiene sus ventajas —dijo con un tono bajito y un ligero sonrojo, mordiéndose el labio, pegándose más a él — ¿Si sabes a qué me refiero?

Ranma la observó anonadado, y asintió con la cabeza, creía estar seguro a que se refería, pero aun así no quiso tentar su suerte y no abrió la boca.

—Me daré un largo baño aprovechando que no hay nadie en la casa —dijo ella bajando la vista y jugando con uno de los botones de su playera china blanca —si me quieres acompañar no pondré objeción.

Acto seguido subió sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un beso algo brusco y muy rápido en los labios para después salir corriendo del Dojo como una niña que hace una travesura.

Al verla salir Ranma dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Cruzó los brazos y movió el cuello de un lado a otro lentamente mientras repasaba la conversación una y otra vez. Unos instantes después se rindió, suspiró y comenzó a caminar mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa siguiendo su esposa, ¿quién entendía a las mujeres?

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Ok, tal vez Akane esté un poco de OoC. La verdad que no creo que ella reaccione de esa manera cuando le digan señora, pero ñe, es una licencia creativa. Como se imaginaran este one-shot está basado en vivencias reales, yo muero un poquito cada vez que alguien me dice señora, no me puedo acostumbrar, es vanidad ya sé, y tal vez me vaya al infierno por eso, pero no puedo evitar gritar dentro de mí: "¡Estúpida mi juventud!" cada que alguien me dice señora o señito (Suspiro) En fin, ¿les gustó?_

 _¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron review en mi one shot pasado! Me hacen muy feliz._

 _En mi perfil están mis redes si gustan seguirme. Hago dibujitos y así._

 _¡Excelente fin de semana!_


End file.
